


Bittersweet

by QueenEzr4



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Oviposition, Surrogacy, Vaginal Fingering, insect lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEzr4/pseuds/QueenEzr4
Summary: One |vague| oc lays eggs in another oc that can't conceive. Meant as just a one-shot based on that I made in 2 nights... mostly because "oviposition" and "infertility" are two words you don't usually see together.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 17





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try something different before attempting to revive+conclude Fools' Gold.

Meira always wanted kids. But her body was that of a corpse entangled in a brain parasite, which made everything from dreaming to identity to sustenance much different. And it made her unable to menstruate and conceive.

Her status made Meira a highly sought after specimen; she was forced to lead a low profile life of deceit, murder, and cannibalism. After settling with her lover on another, more peaceful planet, she wanted to slow down and have a child with him.

Meira believed she could redeem herself of her crimes if, for once, she could create life rather than destroy it. But no matter how many times they had sex, no matter how many potions she tried, her womb just wouldn't take to his seed.

\----

She met a large, insectoid woman while out on one of her potion selling ventures. They made polite conversation, the insect casually bringing up the fact she was expecting children of her own soon. 

Hearing that struck a chord with her, an abstract envious sensation that stung… that she let roll over her shoulders. A dead woman like her was incapable of formulating her own emotions-why she'd experience them now was a problem she'd deal with later. 

"Good for you," Meira replied, trying to sound as sincere as a flesh eating parasite could. 

The woman reached out and put a firm hand on one of her shoulders, her eyes narrowing as Meira looked up. 

"I am no fool. Tell me your woes and I'll mend them to my ability." Her voice was stern yet caring, enough to make the hybrid feel content sharing.

"I am... unable to conceive." Saying that vaguely made her feel exposed, more than anything else she kept on the low in her life. 

"Then I propose you become a surrogate to my own." 

That confused Meira; if the bug lady was capable of rearing her own offspring, what exactly did she need her for? 

"Allow me to explain. When I nest my eggs inside you, it'll simulate pregnancy." 

It took Meira a moment to process that, but once she did her body stiffened, skin turning a paler gray than usual. Exposure to the Alien movies growing up, knowing how that ended unsettled her… especially now. And the fact she was being this forward about it only told her this woman's "offer" was shot down multiple times... likely for good reason. 

"I promise it won't put you in peril. They'll hatch inside you and exit your body harmlessly once they're done incubating. I've done this many times before." 

The undead woman thought it over some more, looking around her for any onlookers. Meira was not above sex on the first date, but this woman towered over her and was armored in a 3-inch thick exoskeleton. Flies that could fit on the tip of a finger could fit hundreds of eggs inside them... there was no telling how many this seven-foot creature had. There was a reason humans typically died giving birth to just one kid, and that possibility multiplied frightened her. How would her womb fit a few eggs inside, let alone several dozen? And without pain or permanent damage? Then again... Meira was someone who took a metal chair to the cranium and lived. 

This all seemed idealistic at best to her… but she was willing to try. 

\----

The tall insect woman had invited Meira to her den located in a cave, where Meira's golden eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light. She set her basket of wares aside, her host staring at her expectantly. Purple blood rushed to her face when she saw the other woman take a few steps closer. She wasn't sure who was more anxious in that moment. The insect woman had to balance her itching need to lay her eggs somewhere wet and warm, and Meira's comfort. All four of her hands fidgeted and her antennae twitched, letting her humanoid cohort initiate it. 

Meira stripped down quietly and slowly, peeling off her loose shawl over her head, revealing gray flesh toughened by labor and hardship, hooking into her into her jeans to push them down. Two pairs of hands with segmented fingers explored her physique, caressing the toned muscles of her arms, torso and thighs. One pair cupped her face, calloused thumbs stroking her cheeks and pointed ears, other hands reaching around her back to unclasp the bra she was wearing and slip it off. A finger brushed over her lower lip, pulling it down so the bug woman could admire the white teeth behind them; a light blue tongue slid out between them and curled around the appendage, darker blue lips closing around it. The other woman watched intently as Meira guided her other hands to her waist, soft tongue and lips working the digit in her mouth much like a phallus. Meira sighed as the woman began inspecting her body at last, leaning into the sensual touches as a familiar tingling stirred in her loins, her dampened underwear tugged down her legs to the floor. She was gently pushed up against a wall, her legs parted as one of her four hands slid down her stomach to her wet, swollen folds. 

Meira groaned and panted as eager fingers toyed with her, lips and clit slowly stroked, some slipping inside her. Other hands squeezed her breasts, pinching, rubbing and massaging her erect nipples, making her gasp and shake. Her silky walls needily hugged the fingers thrusting, curling and cycling against them, her moans louder and her hips bucking harder. The insect woman's own excitement was building, grasping Meira's firm ass with a free hand as her hips rolled and bucked in pleasure; her own husky groans slipped past her lips as the eggs inside her made her abdomen swell, chitinous plating parting to slowly reveal an ovipositor. 

Just as Meira was getting worked close to her release, the bug lady withdrew her fingers and let out a shaky sigh. Meira whined in protest but a hand covered her mouth, another directing her attention down to the formidable appendage; she felt an even stronger heat take residence in her loins looking at it, reaching out to grab it without thinking. It was firm but flexible, tapering slightly at the tip and easily two feet long, as thick around as her wrist. The insect woman grunted and sighed as Meira stroked her hand up and down the length of it, lightly thrusting in her direction, the tip gliding against her toned abs, the eggs inside lining up for transfer. The bug woman growled in arousal and pushed her hands away, holding them high above her head in one hand, two more angling her hips up as the large appendage prodded at her entrance. Meira blushed hotly and bit her lip in anticipation, them both knowing it to be a tight squeeze.

Her eyes closed as the tip slowly slid inside, her chest tensing up as the length sunk inside her throbbing walls. Both of them let out shuddering mewls of pleasure as they adjusted to the feeling, the ovipositor wonderfully stretching Meira and filling every space between her folds; the bug woman gripped her hips harder as her member was clenched by slippery flesh. Not until nine inches were buried in her, did Meira feel the tip press up against her cervix; she parted her legs a little more to brace for heavy, rough thrusts that rammed into that spot each time, to brace for loads of sticky, hot semen flooding her womb... but they never came. Meira squirmed and bucked her hips to egg the woman on, but...

Instead, a fist-sized bulge then ran along the entire length of the ovipositor, punctuated by quiet moans and curses from its owner, pressing against her sensitive folds and swollen clit. Meira gasped and arched her back as the egg forced its way inside, spreading her wider the whole way down. The tip of the ovipositor formed a seal over her cervix as the egg neared it, the slimy texture pushing against the tiny hole; Meira's rolling hips and clinging walls helped the egg slowly push open and squeeze through her narrow cervix, into the most intimate part of her. While anticipating pure agony, a sudden jolt of pleasure coursed through her as her uterus was penetrated and stuffed with the semisolid mass, much to her surprise. She gasped and shook as the mass took form as a small bump in her stomach, looking down at it and caressing it. Just then another egg slid into her, brushing over her throbbing clit, past her trembling walls and and entering her womb, with less resistance that time. Meira bit her lip, beginning to groan and drool, her cervix made as easily stretched as her vaginal canal. The feeling of soft, warm, malleable eggs being gently laid inside her was as grotesquely erotic to her as it was oddly comforting to at last feel what it was like to breed life. The eggs made her toned abdomen distend little by little, resembling what would be a pregnant stomach like the lady promised, the mounting pressure intensifying her pleasure. She closed her eyes and focused on the sensations, her fingers idly traced the visible bumps each egg made on her growing belly as she rubbed it, thighs trembling and a few gracious tears running down her cheeks.

She soon looked to be nine months pregnant, the pressure in her womb spreading to the rest of her torso as the eggs kept pushing into her. Meira was panting heavily, getting close to climax, her hands grabbing two of the bug woman's, fingers interlocking as the other set caressed her full stomach and squeezed her breasts. She had long lost count of how many were taking residence inside her, the bug woman's hand returning to her throbbing folds. 

At last the final egg pushed deep into her, deft fingers circling and lightly pinching her clit, sending Meira over the edge. Clear liquid gushed out of her around the ovipositor, her head thrown back as she cried out in pleasure, shocked she enjoyed it and amazed she had found a solution to her problem. 

"Thank you," the undead woman whispered, her voice cracking.


End file.
